


Model Behaviour

by Kalee60



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky With The Good Hair, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Model Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Photographer Bucky Barnes, Sheer Clothing - so much Sheer Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: When Bucky gets roped into helping his old college buddy Sam on a high end fashion shoot - he didn’t expect to meet one Steve Rogers, a model so gorgeous and nice he was rendered completely speechless (yet somehow Bucky still managed to be a babbling idiot). He also didn’t expect to end up in the photo shoot, nor have Steve’s hands so expertly taking him apart - in a completely non-sexual way.Bucky was certain his crush was as see through as the shorts he suddenly had to wear, but when their chemistry starts to light up in front of as well as behind the camera, will Bucky find the courage to speak up and say something? Or will he let Steve catwalk out of his life for good?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 78
Kudos: 329
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Model Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).



> Hey all,
> 
> Heres a quick little fic I made up the other week because I was inspired by a Tumblr ask from [ darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue) it's an AU - but it's not part of my AU extravaganza (you'd think I had enough of those to do without adding an extra one in here!) It was supposed to be about 1k - and as usual it kind of exploded from there...
> 
> So enjoy this little bit of model fluff!
> 
> I promise Dr Steve is coming up next ;)
> 
> But this also fills one of my Bucky Barnes Bingo fills: B4 - Hair Braiding

The photo shoot was turning out to be torture. Not in any way that would actually harm Bucky, but he was fairly certain that inhaling sharp breaths every single time Steve Rogers stepped out in a new outfit (or lack thereof) might start to constitute hyperventilating and he'd soon not get enough oxygen to his brain, resulting in him fainting.

Bucky pushed a lock of long dark hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear, already mentally booking in for a trim, and looked to Sam to see what he needed next. He’d somehow been roped into assisting his photographer buddy, and was regretting it almost immediately. Not that Bucky was a slouch in the photography business, he was a professional one too, but in a vastly different field; he specialised in wild animal shoots, and was supposed to be in Costa Rica on a sloth retreat. But the trip was postponed for three weeks, so he was now helping his college mate out of a bind. Okay, he’d asked to meet Sam for a beer, who’d given him an address and like a sucker Bucky had arrived with the naive thought they’d actually be getting a drink. Instead he’d been put to work, though he was certain they’d head out after, but, in the meantime he was stuck.

At a high end fashion shoot. 

With a god of a man who wore less clothing than Bucky did to bed, and he only wore his underwear _or_ he was naked.

Red faced as Steve stood before him in little more than a loin cloth, Bucky once again adjusted the softbox to Sam's direction, then picked up the reflector to hide behind. It was embarrassing how visceral he'd reacted to the tall, built, dreamboat when he'd sashayed out from behind the sheet where a rack of clothes that housed the smallest garments for men he'd ever seen sat.

“Higher Buck,” Sam snapped and Bucky quickly lifted the reflector, feeling heat infuse his cheeks. Even though fashion wasn’t his medium, he still knew what needed to be done regarding lighting a subject. Though Steve was more like a sleek panther than the sloths he was supposed to be shooting that week.

Suddenly he felt piercing blue eyes land on him, heavy and intense and Bucky mumbled an apology, lifting the object higher, trying desperately to ignore Steve’s amused glance that felt like syrup over his skin. It was a glance that meant he knew exactly where Bucky’s thoughts lay. Steve would have thousands of people lining up to date him, be with him, sleep with him and Bucky just had to hide his desire a little better; stop looking like a guy who’d never seen a gorgeous man before. Not that Bucky was without his charms, but in the face of Steve’s body and _well_ , that damn face, he was at a loss for any game he might have brought back from working abroad. Although it seemed Steve wasn’t concerned about the photographers’ aide being a little gawk eyed.

“The designer isn’t here yet?” Bucky asked when Steve strode off to change, and god damn it, the curtain was practically see through, and Bucky averted his eyes as the soft pink skin of Steve’s ass made itself known. _Jesus Christ._

“Nope,” Sam responded, and Bucky knew that although Sam had the final say with the photos used, usually the designer was in attendance to ensure the clothes hung correctly or were worn the right way around and not inside out or upside down. “She’s stuck in traffic. But they say Black Widow Designs is the next big thing in men’s clothing.”

“I’ll say there’s something big in them,” Bucky quipped under his breath when Steve came out in nothing more than a sheer tank and, fuck, booty shorts.

Sam chuckled, and Bucky realised he’d been overheard when Sam walked over to shut his mouth with his palm and Bucky choked. Mortified.

The designer definitely had an eye, though Bucky had no idea _where_ one would wear such an outfit, but he wasn’t going to complain. Though the design name made him curious, feeling like he’d heard it before, but where? Bucky had nothing to do with fashion, was generally out of the country most of the year in different locations across the world, he’d done a shoot on _actual_ black widows in the past, maybe that was it.

But he didn’t ruminate on it too long as he spent the next ten minutes being barked at by Sam, who he was certain was ordering him around on purpose. And as Sam told them to take five so he could look over the proofs, grumbling under his breath, Bucky caught his breath until he inhaled a heavy, masculine scent that was part woodsy and part ‘I want to lick your chest’ delicious.

“First day on the job? Bucky was it?” Steve was less than a yard away, very close and in Bucky’s space and he couldn’t help lean forward slightly before almost shaking his head and taking a small step back. For sanity’s sake.

“Oh I don’t… this isn’t… Bucky, yes.”

Steve’s face was practically luminescent as he broke into a smile that threatened the integrity of his cheekbones, and Bucky wanted the floor to swallow him. How was he this inept around a pretty face?

“Nice to meet you then, Bucky. I’m Steve.”

“I know.” And as the words left his mouth, Bucky knew he should just give up talking, conversing, making noises in his throat - he was nothing but an unmitigated disaster.

But Steve didn’t seem to care, and just smiled, “You like fashion then?”

“Depends on whose wearing it.” He replied then realised that was _not_ how you flirted.

The sharp unfettered bark of laughter from Steve made him feel infinitely better though, but he could still feel red staining his cheeks. 

“You’re not what I expected today,” Steve started, “I must admit I’m glad I -”

“God traffic was a nightmare.” A loud and _extremely_ familiar voice called out, and Bucky went on the defensive, pulling the reflective umbrella he was supposed to be attaching to the floor light up and over his face.

Steve’s grunt of surprise at his sudden motion, lost as Bucky then started to scoot backwards, away from his literal walking wet dream.

Of course Black Widow Designs would belong to Natasha Rominoff, who else would name their clothing range after their highschool bullies taunts?

He was going to kill Sam. Twice.

“Steven, you look amazing, but that tank is inside out.”

“Oh right.” Steve looked down at his chest with a frown and Bucky was amazed to finally see Steve as anything but completely in control. It was - humanising. Plus Bucky had no idea how you could tell a sheer tank was inside out, it was _sheer._

“Alright, well, let’s get you sorted properly. Sam I hope you didn’t waste any shots on this one?”

They disappeared behind the curtain with as much integrity as the top Steve wore to Sam’s grumbling that he had indeed taken many _great_ shots and that the tank looked fine. But Bucky immediately stomped over to Sam who had a glint in his eye. The fucker was _amused._

“You didn’t damn well tell me it was Nat’s design shoot.”

“Oh. Didn’t I?” Sam asked sweetly as he fiddled with his camera. “I swore I did.”

“No you didn’t. Fuck, I’ve got to go.”

“Nu-uh,” Sam said and pointed towards the curtain of which Steve and Nat had now left and were walking towards them, and Bucky immediately put the umbrella back up over his face hiding himself. It was a terrible hiding spot.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing? That needs to be set up from Steve’s left.” Nat’s sharp voice cracked across the floor at Bucky who was shocked into stillness, umbrella up over his face, she didn’t suffer fools easily. He was screwed.

“Oh Natasha, he’s new here, it’s his first day on the job. Isn’t that right Buck?” Steve said way too sincerely, and Bucky equal parts wanted to swoon and hide at the fact he was being defended by Steve and that he’d been gifted a nickname of his actual nickname. Yet his guileless words had also outed Bucky to Nat.

Therefore it was no surprise when a bright red nail popped up over the top of the fabric and pulled the umbrella down until his sheepish face was completely exposed.

A predatory grin formed on Natasha’s flawless face, “well, well, well, _James_. Interesting to see _you_ here.”

Steve looked between the two of them a moment, a line forming between his eyes, “James? I thought you were Bucky?”

“Yes, yes. A stupid nickname for a stupid man,” Natasha’s silky voice teased, “come here,” and she grabbed Bucky tightly against her.

Nat hugged with her entire body, and it was immediately apparent she’d lost weight recently, no doubt from the stress of having her own label, but he noticed she was bony as anything. Bucky vowed to take her out for a slice that week.

“Hey, Nat,” he greeted fondly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in town?” She admonished and then gave Sam a _look._

“I was going to, I only flew in late last night. My trip was postponed last minute.”

Steve to his credit, didn’t say anything just watched them closely, his interest clearly piqued.

“This new lighting boy you’re making eyes at Steven, is none other than James Barnes, a world famous photographer in his own right.”

Bucky made a noise at her words and rubbed a hand over his face, not seeing how Steve reacted to her utterly ridiculous insinuation that Steve was staring at him in anything but a friendly manner, then heard Nat whisper ‘huh’ under her breath - _oh god no._ He did not need her matchmaking with a man who was out of Bucky’s stratosphere.

“Not James Barnes who captured the rare photo of the Amur Leopard in the wild?” Steve asked with a tone in his voice Bucky couldn’t quite pick. It sounded an awful lot like awe.

“Uh… yeah actually.” Bucky fell quiet, impressed not only that Steve knew what the Amur Leopard was, which was terribly stereotypical of him, but that he’d obviously heard of Bucky before as well. He wasn’t at all quite sure how to take that, what to think of it.

But he didn’t get too long at all to wonder what else Steve might actually know as Nat was right before him, hand snaking up to the back of his head, pulling at the tie that held his hair in a bun, and suddenly Bucky couldn’t see. She’d ruffled his hair so it fell around and over his face. He heard a sharp masculine inhale from his left and immediately flushed red.

“Nat, why the hell would you -”

“Your hair is still absolutely phenomenal, James.” She was silent for a beat, then a small hum escaped, a thinking hum, a noise that never boded well for him. “I want you in my shoot - the juxtaposition of dark and light - you’re still built under your clothes right?”

“What? No!” He took a step back, and at her arched brow he amended because he was a vain bastard, “I mean yes, I work out but -”

“Great. Strip.” Nat interjected and he was left gaping, the snicker from Sam not helpful at all.

“Excuse me?”

“Look I’m paying Sam and Steve by the hour, and I’ll match their fee,” the low whistle Sam let out meant it wasn’t an insignificant amount, “So, strip and put…” she walked over to the rack and rummaged around for a second as he stood feeling like an absolute tool then spun, “this on.”

“Oh no, I am _not_ wearing that. It’s a....” he couldn’t say it, the word would not pass his lips. 

“Thong, James, you can say that right? But don’t worry you’ll be wearing these shorts over it.”

“What’s the fucking point?” Bucky exploded when she passed him a pair of sheer shorts. He was about to carry on further when he heard a snort of laughter from Steve, well at least one of them was finding the entire situation amusing, then Sam joined in and he all but threw his arms in the air in defeat.

“It’s fashion,” Nat drawled knowing she’d won.

“Which I'll remind you , that you hated in school,” he countered, knowing he was in trouble by the narrowing of her green eyes. But then realised what cat he’d just let out of the bag and he was toast. He’d be wearing a damn blue thong under _sheer_ fucking shorts and like it.

“Oh you guys went to school together?” Steve asked, warmth in his tone.

Natasha made a motion and grinned toothily and Bucky had lost, knowing in his blunder he’d created an opening for Nat to tell Steve all of his unfortunate awkward misdemeanors over the years if he didn’t capitulate.

“Fine.” He snatched the thong from her hand, “I’ll wear your ridiculous shorts that no man would ever buy.”

“The first shipment has already sold out. Over 10,000 units,” she replied with a shit-eating grin.

“I don’t understand the world,” Bucky husked and was soon behind the sheet, which he knew for a fact was not private and just as god damn sheer as everything else in the room, and got changed.

Before Bucky could step out, hair and makeup were on him and through his spluttering about having his skin tone evened out, whatever that meant, he heard Nat talking to Steve, asking him to do certain poses with Bucky and he just about died all over again. He was already stiil crimson from the hairdresser cooing over his shiny and healthy hair; Bucky had one vice and that was hair masks. He _loved_ them.

“I want braids, like viking braids, just down one side of his head, and I want some volume as well,” Nat proclaimed when he finally came out, primped and primed feeling like a pretty cut of beef. Bucky’s hair was currently in a cascading curtain that fell halfway down his back and he felt embarrassed for all of two seconds until he noticed Steve’s gaze. It was a heated gaze, one that started a fire deep in Bucky’s belly. Did Steve like what he saw?

Though to be fair, Bucky was standing in a thong, sheer shorts and nothing else. And relatively speaking he knew he cut a good figure.

At Natasha’s summons, the hairdresser started to work her magic and Bucky shut his eyes and leaned into her. His other vice was having his hair played with, but not many men enjoyed that type of play so he acted like a cat laying in the sun, languid and boneless at the touch. But after only a few twists, his hair was tugged (another thing that he quite enjoyed, but not in the context of a female hairdresser) and he heard her swear.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I’ve been having issues with my left hand and it’s been cramping up lately, I’ll try again. Just give me a sec.”

A deep voice startled Bucky from the buzz he’d started to fold over himself at his scalp being manipulated, “No it’s fine, I’ve got it. You’ll damage your hand if you try and use it when it’s cramping like that.”

Opening his eyes, Bucky could only swallow tightly as Steve strode over and stepped right into his space. 

“Can I?” Steve asked low, before touching him, so close to Bucky’s ear it sounded like a promise of things to come, and he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body, he’d blame the cold, he was after all wearing a thong and little else.

Bucky somehow managed to nod before Steve was running his fingers through his hair, and he just about expired, fell over and curled up into a small ball of purring goodness. Steve’s fingers were long and strong, and they spent far too long carding through his hair, before he came to stand at his side to commence braiding. Bucky was half on the edge of delirium, how was it fair that Steve’s touch to his head was making him lose all sense of the time space continuum? But then he heard a quick noise, did Steve just sniff his hair? He tilted his head, making the strands yank in Steve’s hand and as Steve’s quiet, ‘oh shit, sorry’ hit his ears, he’d already let out a strangled moan. 

Steve went still, very still.

Bucky could hear Steve’s breathing increase in tempo and kept his eyes shut, he was a disaster, but then Steve’s fingers picked up where they’d left off and started to twist and braid his hair. God he loved the feeling.

“H… ow...” Bucky rasped, then coughed and tried again like the adult he was fairly certain he was, “how do you know braiding? Younger sister?”

There, that was a perfectly legitimate question that didn’t involve Steve’s huge muscles, tight ass and gorgeous smile.

“Uh, no actually. It’s from this?”

“Wearing see through clothes with those magnificent muscles of yours?” Damn it, he’d been doing so well.

The chuckle Steve let out was deep and honest, curling Bucky’s toes and as Steve’s grip shifted and his hair was pulled tighter, Bucky stifled a growl and realised that his fucking _thong_ was not going to hide a thing if he got excited.

“Not from muscles, no, from modelling. I’ve spent more time in change rooms with women and men who need plaits, braids, backcombing, chignons, you name it I’ve probably done it at least once.”

“Ambidextrous hey?”

“Very,” Steve’s voice was thick honey close to his ear, “but I don’t think that word means what you think it does.”

Bucky’s eyes flew open as Steve smirked at him and he’d realised his blunder, yet again. And before he made the situation worse by speaking, Steve got back to work. His deft strong fingers sliding through and grasping his hair easily and Bucky couldn’t help another small needy noise rise at being petted, he was never cutting his hair again. 

He’d not thought about it for a long while, but having a man like Steve doing this, playing, and knotting his hair so expertely into a side braid, it was something else.

It felt like foreplay.

Too long and not long enough later, Steve finished up, yet his fingers lingered, brushing strokes across the area he’d just braided, smoothing it down, using his body weight in hairspray on strands that didn’t look right and Bucky couldn’t help himself from leaning into Steve. Bucky only realised his overfamiliar response when he heard a pleased hum from the models throat and was stunned to realise Steve was pushing back. Did Steve like being pressed up against Bucky?

“Amazing, exactly what I was thinking,” Nat exclaimed and Bucky saw she was genuinely impressed at the effort. It felt good, tight to his head and he kind of wanted to keep it forever, or ask Steve over so he could do it again. Then maybe stay to rail him into his expensive mattress.

“Right, if you’ve stopped primping, I need you over here.” Sam barked and Bucky hesitantly followed Steve over to the area that was basically just a white floor with a huge white backdrop and an old wooden chair in the middle that had appeared from nowhere. He had no idea if Sam wanted them both in the shot and Bucky already hated being on this side of the camera, his insecurities even more pronounced.

“You look gorgeous, you have nothing to worry about. I’ve got you.” Steve leant over and husked before striding confidently out onto the white, as if he hadn’t just rendered Bucky useless.

And that was the moment Bucky fell in love, _well_ , became so utterly enamoured with Steve that he was certain the adoration for the kind and gorgeous man was the forever kind. Bucky had to brush the heart off his non-existent sleeve as he followed Steve into position.

Yet even though Steve said he had Bucky, Bucky was still ungainly and awkward with some of his poses, Sam heckling him good naturedly, telling him he was a much better lighting boy than a model. To which he wholeheartedly agreed.

“You do realise it’s impossible to look natural when sitting backwards on a chair wearing sheer pants? I mean it’s not a totally foreign concept right?”

“James,” Natasha scolded, then proceeded to walk into the shot and placed the chair between him and Steve, asking Bucky to crouch and hold the seat base while looking up at Steve who was told to stand and grasp the high back and lean forward _towards_ Bucky. “Now eye fuck.”

Bucky swallowed, pretty sure he’d been doing that the entire day already, _but_ if the lady ordered it, who was he to disagree? So he looked up through his eyelashes and his throat went dry as the room fell away and Steve’s gaze locked onto him. The blue staring back was not just a block colour, swirls of deeper azure flowed throughout, and Bucky couldn’t look away, mesmerized at the changing tones within. There was a cheekiness buried under the professional and Bucky felt like he’d never get sick of chasing the light reflections that danced across Steve’s gaze.

He heard the whir of the camera, the clicks, the gasps from Nat and presumably the hair or makeup girls, but all he saw was Steve. Steve had him, he was safe, he was cared for in that moment and he never wanted it to end.

They did many different poses, changed outfits about fifty times, but each shot always consisted of staring into each other’s eyes, and somehow that made everything better, easier, until Nat wanted a shot with their foreheads pressed against the other.

In theory the shot sounded brilliant, with the braid showing and a bright red sleeveless turtleneck on Bucky and a deep purple one on Steve, (the colours shouldn’t match but did perfectly) and he was fine with it. Until they came toe to toe with each other - and that’s when Bucky lost his nerve.

Before he could take a rushed step back, _knowing_ he was going to screw it up, Steve’s hands caught his and pulled him in closer.

“Trust me,” Steve whispered as they almost kissed when he positioned them.

“Said the shark, right before he ate the little fish,” Bucky responded without thought.

“Oh, you want me to eat you? That can be arranged very easily.”

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and his knees buckled, Steve chuckling as he kept Bucky upright by grasping his hands tighter, and that’s when Bucky realised Steve hadn’t let go yet. And before he could even parcel away what had been said, wide eyed, he watched as Steve came closer, finally moving to meet him until their foreheads touched and it was the first time in months, years maybe that Bucky had been so close to another person that he felt so attracted to.

He saw nothing but Steve’s mirthful eyes, until shy, he looked down and Sam yelled out to ‘not move, that was the shot’, so Bucky looked dumerly at the ground as Steve did whatever Steve did best. Though he was certain that Steve modelled the shit out of it.

Suddenly a hand slapped on his back, shaking him from the daze he’d been in, and Sam was grinning at them toothily, “Nice work as usual Steve, and Buck, well maybe don’t give up your day job.”

“Hey!” Bucky cried and finally took a step away from Steve, needing a little space, to try and gather thoughts that didn’t include a musky scent that he wanted to bathe in and blue eyes he could fall into every night.

“Don’t listen to him, you were fabulous,” Nat said, “both of you.”

Bucky glanced up to find Steve staring back at him and he gulped, unsure why the world tilted sideways, and when Sam came into his peripheral, Bucky didn't look away from the blue that had captured him in their snare.

“Ready to get changed and grab that beer?” Sam asked from far away.

As he dredged up what a suitable response would be, because he’d not been able to look away from Steve the entire time, he licked his lips, finding words somewhere. “Give me -”

“He has a prior engagement.”

Bucky blinked once, trying to work out what Steve said, the sexy smirk on Steve's lips, a place Bucky desperately wanted his own to live, had distracted him.

“He has a what now?” Sam asked with a delighted lilt in his voice.

“Buck has plans, don’t you?” Steve clarified and tugged him closer and Bucky went without protest, falling into Steve’s space like he’d been living in it a lifetime, not hours. “With me.”

“Oh right, yeah…” Bucky frowned and his chest fluttered when Steve’s finger smoothed out the skin between his eyes with a fond smile.

“Let’s get changed and I’ll take you for a beer.”

“Hey, he owes _me_ a beer.” Sam exclaimed.

“It’s alright, I’ll buy you one instead,” Natasha purred and Bucky only heard Sam’s shocked inhale, because Steve had grasped his hand and was tugging him behind the curtain.

No sooner were they behind the completely see-through shield, that Steve crowded Bucky up against the clothing rail. And Bucky had thought, naively, that Steve couldn't discombobulate him any more than he'd managed in the few hours they'd been together, but he was wrong. 

Steve gripped Bucky's bare arms, slotting a leg between his thighs to use his knee as leverage to press forward, and the sensations of the extra skin on skin contact was overwhelming Bucky.

"I've been thinking about doing this from the first moment I saw you," Steve husked as he leant in, hesitating a moment, until Bucky realised he was seeking permission.

Elation welled at the gesture, making Bucky surge forward and close the gap, their lips meeting in a burst of passion and want. Steve's hold on his arms tightened and his thumbs stroked across Bucky's biceps as he yanked him closer, pressing the line of their bodies up against the other until all Bucky could feel was Steve. He could very much see himself living his life out with only Steve's kisses to sustain him. It should have scared him, it didn't.

Their tongues tangled as Bucky opened his mouth to Steve and he swore he hit nirvana when he heard the deep growl of want bubbling up from Steve's chest. _He_ did that, Bucky elicited that noise.

Too soon, Steve pulled back to rest his forehead against Bucky's, but this time with a lack of camera - and a smart assed friend behind the lens who Bucky was going to owe big time for tricking him into working that day.

"Wow."

"I agree," Bucky whispered back, his toes still tingling from the kiss, from Steve _wanting_ to kiss him.

Steve's hand came up and trailed across the braid he'd perfected, tugging a little at the loose strands making Bucky gasp, eyes going wide as Steve grinned wolfishly.

"Oh I'm _so_ glad I met you," Steve whispered as he captured Bucky's mouth in another searing kiss until Bucky couldn't think, just grasped at the woollen turtleneck tight across Steve's chest.

A cough interrupted them and Steve took a hasty step backwards, Bucky's fingers still holding onto him as the poor girl tasked to pack up the clothes waited awkwardly.

"Sorry, give us two minutes." Steve grinned, the girl blushed and ducked her head before leaving them.

They got changed quickly, stealing glances at each other and smiling the whole time. And when Steve leant forward to let out Bucky's braid, Bucky grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Leave it, I like it."

Steve smiled widely and his hand moved from the braid to cup Bucky's cheek in an unusually tender moment, before dropping it to run his fingers down Bucky’s arm, tangling their fingers together before squeezing tight; and Bucky felt alive in a way he'd not experienced in years.

As they packed up their gear, Steve looked over at him, a teasing, happy glint in his eyes.

"You looked amazing today, you sure you're not after a career change?"

Bucky chuckled and shrugged on his backpack, "nah, I'm not one for fancy makeup and clothes."

"But, you're keeping the shorts though?"

Bucky eyed Steve with an indulgent grin and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the building, excited for what the future might bring. "You know what. They're kind of growing on me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the below if you ever want to chat about anything - come say hi if you want! :)
> 
> Tumblr -[ kalee60](https://kalee60.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter - @kalee60_


End file.
